onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 256
Chapter 256 is titled "Wyper the Berserker". Cover Page Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 18: "Headline news!! The New Wapometal". Short Summary Wyper has a flashback with a conversation between him and Gan Fall. He then decides to go and kill Enel. Enel decides that only five people will survive in the survival competition. When Wyper encounters Shura, they get in a battle in which Wyper defeats Shura by using a reject dial. Long Summary In a flashback, Gan Fall has come to visit the Shandia in their village. This causes quite the stir, as Wyper is not in the mood to talk. Gan Fall has come to broker an alliance with the Chieftain, which Wyper staunchly rejects. He says that they will never give up fighting for their homeland, and denies the premise that fighting is meaningless, in light of what was done to the Shandia in the past. Gan Fall counters that Upper Yard has now become an essential part of Skypiea, and it is not as simple as just giving the land back. The people of Skypiea have come to be grateful for the land, and he does not wish to punish innocent people. Wyper then demands the heads of one hundred "innocent" people as payment for peace, which the Knight (then "God") cannot accomodate. Unable to reach a compromise, Wyper orders Gan Fall to leave, unless he wants to be killed. Desperate, Gan Fall calls out Wyper's name when he turns to walk away, only infuriating the latter further at the use of his name. Gan Fall simply utters that he loves pumpkin juice, causing Wyper to snap and attack him. An altercation ensues, causing Kamakiri and Braham to be called in to help break it up. Raki is seen watching from a distance, and comments on how a baby Aisa always cries when something terrible happens in the village. She wonders if it is because of Wyper, and Aisa's mother Isa adds that he is always in the center of trouble. Isa is actually afraid of Wyper, and likens him to a demon. In the present, as Aisa's bag of vearth lays on the ground, Raki asks Wyper what he's done. Wyper silences her, and has Braham cut her off. Wyper announces that they will not get another chance like this, and that anyone who is not ready can stay in the village. When the Shandia are confused by this, he clarifies by asking them if they are willing to step over their fallen comrades. Only those who are willing to do so should come with him, as today is the day he plans to cut off Enel's head. At God's shrine, Enel discusses his own strategy with what's left of the forces. Along with the remaining 3 Priests, 50 members of God's Army (this includes Yama) have been dispatched. One of the staff members notes that is the entirety of their battle force and wonders if it was worth going all out, but Enel tells him not underestimate anyone. This only confuses them more, and Enel clarifies: the 50 soldiers, along with the priests and himself, makes 54 fighters. There are 20 Shandia entering the forest, 4 Straw Hats that have already entered, and 3 on the Going Merry (he initially counts Gan Fall, but decides against it). This makes a total of 81 fighters in the Survival Game. He asks the advisors to guess how many fighters there will be left after 3 hours, and they are reluctant to comply. One of three doesn't even want to bother trying to guess, but another speaks up and guesses 50. Enel laughs at the optimistic guess, and finally offers his own prediction: after 3 hours, of the 81 fighters currently in the survival game, 5 will be left standing. The Shandia begin their assault on Upper Yard, but immediately find themselves immobilized by an unseen phenomenon. A voice chides them for the "poses" they are stuck in, as the Priest "Sky Rider" Shura is revealed to be behind their predicament. Shura elaborates that the Shandia have found themselves in the Trial of String, and their survival rate is 3%. Kamakiri realizes it is string cloud that immobilized them, as Shura continues explaining that they are too thin to see or feel. The Shandia were becoming tangled in them the instant they entered the forest, and a silhouette slowly emerges as he states that the clouds have captured all of them except one. Wyper has somehow managed to evade the String Clouds, and Shura readies his bird Fuza for an aerial battle with the Shandia. Shura states that no one can defeat him in the air, as Kamakiri warns Wyper about Shura's heat javelin. To Shura's shock, Wyper actually discards his bazooka at the last second and allows the lance to pierce him. With both hands free, he grabs hold of Shura with one, and places the other on the Priest's chest. He tells the Priest to say his "prayers" to Enel, prompting a boastful response from Shura, as he believes an impact dial isn't enough to defeat him. Wyper informs the Priest that what he has is actually 10 times stronger than that, and activates the reject dial into Shura's chest. The Priest is immediately incapacitated from the tremendous impact, spurting up blood and falling to the ground unconscious. Wyper stands victorious clutching his shoulder from the recoil, as the narrator announces that the survival game is now down to 80 fighters. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *At some point in the past before Enel's arrival, Gan Fall attempted to broker peace between the people of Skypiea and the Shandia. *In her infancy, Aisa is hinted to have some kind of ability to sense trouble. *The Shandia mount another assault on Upper Yard. **Wyper makes it a point that they are not stopping for fallen comrades. *Having dispatched 50 members of God's Army and the Priests, Enel officially begins the survival game with 81 fighters. **He predicts the game will end with 5 people left standing. *Wyper defeats Shura, reducing the survival game to 80 fighters now. *The reject dial is introduced, being 10 times stronger than an impact dial. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 256 it:Capitolo 256 Category:Volume 28